


One Last Time

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Sawyer had told Hurley about the time jump where they had found themselves at the abandoned wreckage of the Ajira flight. As protector of the island, Hurley keeps going back to the site, to be able to get a glimpse of his friends one last time.





	One Last Time

Hurley hadn’t known what day it was going to be, yet he’d kept coming back to the old camp, watched as the camp as he’d known it slowly disintegrated, waiting for the day he knew would come, the day when his old friends would be back on the island again so he could see them one last time.

Sawyer had mentioned it to him during their DHARMA days, the day when he, Juliet, Daniel, Charlotte, Miles and Locke found themselves in a date in their future, when they came across the wreckage of the Ajira plane which had brought Hurley here. Once his friends had all gone, some to a new life off the island, others not so lucky, Hurley found himself thinking of Sawyer’s story, found himself wanting to go back to the beach camp even as another part of him wanted to avoid that part of the island altogether, didn’t want the constant reminders of his time with Jack, with Sayid, with Charlie, with Libby. 

He’d even imagined what it would have been like if he had been there with them for the time shifts, whether he would have tried to do anything like warning Libby not to go back for the blankets, or told Charlie not to go down to the Looking Glass station, whether he could have saved them. Juliet had said she understood, that she had had the same thoughts once about saving Goodwin when they arrived in the 2001-2002 time period, but had realised that she couldn’t do it, that she could make matters worse by changing time, and Daniel had pointed out that even if she had made the attempt, the universe would have course corrected anyway so she couldn’t have done anything.

Ever since he’d returned to the island, Hurley hadn’t been seeing the ghosts any more. He understood why now; they had been visiting him to persuade him to fulfil his destiny, to return to the island and become its protector, and now that he had done that they didn’t come to him any more. But he’d been surprised to find himself actually missing that.

There they all were, Sawyer and Juliet, Daniel and Miles, Charlotte and Locke, finding the wreckage of Ajira Airways Flight 316. Hurley watched as Daniel talked to Miles about his nosebleeds, as Sawyer found the water bottle and Juliet explained who Ajira were. It would be so easy to run over to them, to try and warn them, do something, even if it was just to have one last chance to speak to them again. He’d missed them; much as Hurley could get pissed off with Sawyer’s nicknames sometimes, he would have given anything to hear one of them again now. And Juliet, who he hadn’t trusted when he first met her, but now understood had probably been the bravest of them all.

He watched as his friends attempted to row away from the old beach camp, glad he got the chance to see them one last time. 

There were so many people he was never going to get to see again.


End file.
